


Сказка о Морской Ведьме

by Riakon



Series: Сказки от Ри [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, fairy tale, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Жил был маленький мальчик Эндрю. Он жил неподалеку от моря, и был очень одинок. У него не было друзей, ему было не с кем общаться, не с кем делиться своими горестями и радостями. И он ужасно завидовал тем, у кого были друзья, но сам он не мог решиться на то, чтобы подойти и поговорить хоть с кем-то из детей. Он не был трусом, но просто не представлял с чего ему следует начать, и переживал, что все испортит.Однажды, мать отправила его за покупками в город, дав несколько песо и велела:— Эндрю, купи хлеба и овощей и возвращайся поскорее, нужно будет помочь отцу!
Series: Сказки от Ри [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856107





	Сказка о Морской Ведьме

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

Жил был маленький мальчик Эндрю. Он жил неподалеку от моря, и был очень одинок. У него не было друзей, ему было не с кем общаться, не с кем делиться своими горестями и радостями. И он ужасно завидовал тем, у кого были друзья, но сам он не мог решиться на то, чтобы подойти и поговорить хоть с кем-то из детей. Он не был трусом, но просто не представлял с чего ему следует начать, и переживал, что все испортит.

Однажды, мать отправила его за покупками в город, дав несколько песо и велела:

— Эндрю, купи хлеба и овощей и возвращайся поскорее, нужно будет помочь отцу!

Но так как мальчик никогда прежде не ходил один в город, он заплутал. Эндрю искал путь домой, но казалось, словно все улочки поменялись местами, а так как они были похожи, перепутать их оказалось делом не трудным. Но вот сумерки опускались на город, а он все еще не знал как добраться до дома. Оказавшись на пустынном берегу, маленький Эндрю увидел лодчонку, что одиноко лежала среди песка. Лодка почти до половины была зарыта в песок, и он решил заночевать в ней, не страшась того, что её унесет в море, ведь в ней оказалась большая пробоина, и если бы её вынесло в пенную поду, он бы конечно же утонул.

Устроившись поудобнее Эндрю почти мгновенно уснул, но посреди ночи его что-то разбудило. Он не знал что это было, но проснувшись, он внезапно понял, что находится не где-нибудь, а ровнёхонько в центре моря. Мальчик испугался было, но вот загадка — несмотря на дыру в днище, вода не затекала в его лодку. Как же её снесло в море, если доки днища до половины были зарыты в песок?

Перед самым его носом были видны хрупкие грязные лодыжки и босые пятки. На носу лодки стояла девчонка и разводила руками, словно правя невидимым штурвалом, а кругом них плескались прелестные девы — морские нимфы. Магические огни кружили, делая все вокруг невероятным и сказочным, и, конечно же, самым чарующим были их песни, что нимфы заводили одна за одной. Они водили хороводы и подталкивали лодку дальше. Эндрю смотрел на это все удивленно, но не издавал ни звука, боясь, что это волшебство рассеется.

Все было так красиво, что спроси его кто-то, он не сумел бы подобрать слов для описания, и сказал бы только «как в Раю», хотя кто знает, есть ли там море, пусть и в понимании Эндрю — конечно же, есть. Лодка двигалась все дальше и дальше отходя от берега, но едва луна прошла половину пути, как она медленно поплыла обратно, к большой земле.

И едва солнце тронуло горизонт и его призрачная нить посветлела, девчонка уже собиралась выпрыгнуть из лодки, но мальчишка ухватил её за босую щиколотку, и она вскрикнула, глядя на него в ужасе.

— Что это было? — спросил Эндрю, и девчонка набросилась на него словно разъяренная львица.

— Ты! Ты!! Ты что же не спал?! Ты, что же слышал?! — зло вопрошала она, сверкая своими глазами, цвета морской волны.

Не понимая причин её гнева, мальчик кивнул, и из воинственной девицы словно дух выпустили и та упала рядом.

— О, глупец,- протянула сладкоголосая девушка печально, а в её голосе зазвенели слёзы, приманивая грозный порывистый ветер, обещающий унести за высокие льды.

— Отчего же? — спросил мальчик, и она разъяснила ему, что же всё-таки произошло.

— Ты слышал голос морских нимф, и теперь ты уже не сможешь покинуть моря. Если ты его покинешь — умрешь. Всю жизнь тебе придется провести рядом с ним, ведь если однажды ты ощутишь жажду искупаться в его соленых водах и до заката этого не сделаешь, то умрешь мгновенно, и твоя душа будет вечно прислуживать нимфам.

— Вот как? Так я оплачу цену за своё спасение, — кивнул Эндрю, и спросил глядя на расстроившуюся по его вине девочку: — Но кто же ты? Тоже нимфа?

От этого вопроса, она словно сбросила с себя весь груз печалей, расправила невидимые паруса до натужного скрипа канатов и сверкнула синяя гладь её взора.

— Я? — озорно оскалилась в яростной улыбке девушка, — как бы не так! Я — ведьма.

И зажглись магические огни в глазах, словно подсвечивая их морскую зелень изнутри, не оставляя ни малейших сомнений в правдивости её слов, и далёкая волна ударила ей за спину, а самое мелкое крошево капель звёздами осыпалось к ногам.

— Но ведь ты тоже видела нимф, значит, и ты не можешь без моря? — спросил, немного подумав, мальчуган, и смягчилось неистово-бойкое выражение её лица.

— Я так решила — буду морской ведьмой, грозой всех морей! — молвила она радостно, а крик чаек вторил её словам, убеждая юного Эндрю — и впрямь сбудется то, что сказано.

— Станешь самой сильной ведьмой по эту сторону океана, — улыбнулся совершенно искренне мальчик, восторженно глядя ей в глаза — А как тебя зовут?

— Меня зовут Катарина, — отозвалась юная Ведьма, и Эндрю, прошептав её имя ощутил вкус морской соли на кончике языка. — А тебя?

— Эндрю, — пробормотал невнятно мальчишка, понимая, что кажется завел себе первого друга. Необычного, не похожего на всех известных ему людей, а от того ещё крепче ценимого.

Солнце медленно поднималось над горизонтом, но они этого и не заметили за разговорами. Эндрю пожаловался, что не сумел найти дороги к дому, на что ведьма одарила его своим заклинанием — находить то, что ищет. Сама же Катарина сказала ему, что имя ведьмы — самая страшная сила в устах того, кто защищается от неё.

— Я назвала его тебе, чтобы ты никогда не забывал меня. Мне нужно будет уйти отсюда, ведь волшебная ночь кончилась, и нимфы ждут в ином месте. Однажды, я вернусь. Назови мне тогда моё имя и я немедля вспомню тебя, — сказала девочка, и коснувшись губами лба Эндрю, исчезла, рассыпавшись морской пеной, что обратилась в белые лепестки.

Эндрю подобрал один из них, и сжал крепко в кулаке, решив хранить это сокровище до их следующей встречи. Он вернулся в дом, и написав на лепестке имя ведьмы, уложил его в медальон на груди.

Годы шли, и он стал все чаще думать о том, что никакого колдовства не было, и что чудеса произошедшие с ним в ту ночь всего лишь его фантазии, а медальон с лепестком куда-то подевался, словно исчез, растворившись морской пеной — только лужа воды на его месте оказалась, и не более.

Эндрю даже переселился в город, позабыв о чем его предупреждала ведьма, но пришел день, когда он понял, что ему нужно окунуться в море. Жажда была так сильна, и внутреннее чувство вело его к соленым водам с самого утра. Он бежал туда, задыхаясь, и ощущая, как нестерпимое желание почувствовать на своей коже соль просто раздирает его.

До заката оставалось меньше четверти часа, когда ему, наконец, удалось найти выход к морю. Он окунулся в воду, и почувствовал, что вместе с соленой водой в нем просыпается память и вера. Теперь он жаждал отыскать ведьму, которая наградила его даром, что спас его жизнь.

Трудный и тернистый путь лежал перед ним, ведь он совершенно позабыл имя девы, околдовавшей его покуда они были детьми, и не мог позвать её.

Ему пришлось идти по иному пути. Эндрю больше не был мальчишкой, за минувшие годы возмужал он — стал грозным пиратом, который на своем корабле искал ведьму, бороздя моря и океаны. Только та лишь то появлялась, то пропадала. Наконец, он услышал о проклятой гавани — Гавани Мертвых Фей, о месте, куда даже самые бесстрашные из их братии боялись заплывать. Поговаривали, что на этом острове живет ведьма, красотой с которой не сравниться ни одна смертная, да и не всякая бессмертная.

И сокровищ у неё немерено, вот только ворует эта ведьма человечьи сердца и давит их в своих пальцах, так говорили моряки. И вот, наш герой решился поискать свою ведьму там — если это не она, так может знает кто. И он вот, гордый пират, сроднившийся со своей бесстрашной командой отправились прямо в логово этой самой ведьмы.

На долгом пути он встречал несколько чудом спасшихся пиратов, что посещали остров, и все они рассказывали о том, что там их ждала груда золота, но участь постигла их команду настолько страшная, что те, кто был под предводительством грозного Эндрю стали бояться. Но их корабль очутился в Гавани Мертвых Фей, и несмотря на то, что его команда так же отличалась храбростью, они не решились сойти на берег, и на встречу с ведьмой капитан пошел один.

Он увидел гигантское строение, так не похожее ни на что на свете, оно было словно дикобраз — из него торчали большие и маленькие иглы, но дар вел мужчину туда, где более всего ему хотелось оказаться. Казалось, Эндрю шел несколько дней и ночей, он пробирался сквозь завалы, и видел множество пустых и нетронутых кораблей. Нигде не было ни единой души, никого, ни живого, ни мертвого.

Наконец, пользуясь своим чутьем капитан добрался до логова ведьмы. Она укрылась на самом верху этого странного строения, и, когда он поднялся. Он увидел небывалой красоты прелестную женщину, в которой с удивлением узнал ту девчонку, что наградила его этим даром. Он бросился к ней, но какая-то неведомая сила отбросила его. 

Ведьма тотчас проснулась.

— Кто ты и почему нарушил мой покой?! — вопрошала она зло глядя на мужчину, а тот всё смотрел, не в силах отвести от неё восхищённого взора. Столько лет был её образ лишь наваждением, сказкой, в которую поверил маленький мальчик перегревшись на солнце, а оказалась былью.

— Меня зовут Эндрю и я пират, я пришел потому, что искал тебя, — молвил он честно и беззастенчиво, — в детстве ты одарила меня способностью находить желанное.

Ведьма вздернула подбородок, вспыхнули её глаза неистовым пламенем, буря в них поднялась неистовая, а невидимые паруса натянулись, затрещали от ветра, в лицо ударившего.

— Я великая морская ведьма Катти Сарк, и я не помню никаких людей, по имени Эндрю, — она фыркнула, но присмотрелась к мужчине. — Однако ты не солгал, на тебе и вправду есть мое заклинание. Но зачем ты искал меня?

Призадумался Эндрю, ведь ответ был сложным, пускай и потратил он всё отведённое время жизни, чтобы сыскать ту, кто пленила его красотой, стала видением, кого видел он каждый раз, когда взгляд его падал на солёную морскую гладь.

— Я искал тебя за тем, чтобы снова поверить в чудеса. И я верю в них. Едва я увидел тебя, я полюбил всем сердцем, — затрепетало оно в груди, забухало, отзываясь на эти слова, в ушах кровь прибоем зашумела.

Ведьма, конечно, ему не поверила и предложила пройти через испытание — отдать для неё то, что ему всего дороже.

— Коли правду сказал, то не побоишься распрощаться с самым лакомым, — усмехнулась Катти Сарк, ветер стих, словно ласковый кот в её кудри ныряя.

Призадумался Эндрю — чего б такого отдать ему, какая вещь всех дороже? Всплыли мысли о верной команде, но они не были самым ценным из тех, чем капитан владеет. Подумал и о своем корабле, к которому так прикипел, будто плоть его между досок и склепок осталась, но и тут не был самым ценным.

Рассмеялась ведьма на мучение эти глядючи, и стало ясно в момент, чего ждёт красавица. Не верила Катти Сарк что получит она самое важное для пирата, знала, что победу одержит, но ответил Эндрю, ладонь к груди приложив:

— Я отдаю тебе самое дорогое, что есть у меня. Я отдаю тебе свою жизнь, а вместе с ней свое сердце, — выхватил он острый клинок, прижал крепко к трепещущему сердцу, надавив так, что капля крови потекла, — свою веру в чудо и в магию, свою память о нимфах и твоих маленьких босых ногах.

Ведьма покачала головой, и улыбнулась, и клинок не скользнул в межрёберье, рассыпавшись морской солью по алой пиратской рубахе:

— Я вспомнила тебя, но мы слишком разные, чтобы быть вместе, — молвила она задумчиво, да улыбнулась грустно. Пират хотел протестовать, но вновь ведьма не позволила ему и слово сказать. — Я дам тебе шанс подумать, так ли сильно ты любишь меня. И если да, то установи на корме своего корабля фигуру женщины, чтобы я знала, что ты еще хочешь видеть меня своей.

Пирату ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушаться, и он установил деревянную фигуру женщины, что обнимала корабль и каждый день он думал только о Катти Сарк, которая украла его сердце, так к нему и не прикоснувшись. Да и можно ли украсть то, что её по праву, беззаветно отдано?

И вот однажды, во тьме ночной, в самый сказочный день года, его корабль оказался близ родного города. В море, где он увидел впервые свою возлюбленную. На яркую гладь вышли морские нимфы, прошествовали лунной дорогой и принялись танцевать, и водить хороводы.

Мужчина смотрел на них, зная, что ни одна из этих созданий никогда не сравниться с его Катти, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Магия его манила, тянула, звала к себе.

«Будь с нами, Эндрю, — шептали ему переливчатые женские голоса, — мы тебя обласкаем, приютим, обглодаем!»

В унисон они звучали, двигались как морские змеи не могут, смеялись, маня к себе пальчиком. Тело собственное предало его, сделал Эндрю лишь шаг, как он понял всё. Коли кинется он к ним даст забрать себя, не видать ему ведьмы морской, его Катти Сарк.

— Нет! — вскричал Эндрю, выхватил саблю и прижал к гортани острым краем, чтоб вдавить, напоить родные доски кровью, не дать нимфам увлечь его, даже если слабая плоть не выдержит. — Катарине моя жизнь предназначена!

Имя странное, незнакомое на уста легло, дёрнул рукоятью пират, но не сдвинулось лезвие. Край его к цепкой ладони статуи оказался, и деревянная дева распахнула свои глаза. Оттуда посмотрела зеленоглазая ведьма, покачала головой, на место возвращаясь. И волны расступились по её желанию, а море отступило.

— Я вижу, как сильна твоя любовь, — сказала ему морская ведьма, Катти Сарк. — И как дух силён. Да, я отдам тебе свое сердце. Я отдам тебе свою память, свою жизнь и свою силу. Ты будешь бороздить океан, и я буду всегда с тобой, — промолвила она, и коснулась его губ.

И они жили долго, столько же, сколько живут океаны, и их любовь не угасала. Возможно, они живы и по сей день.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. В 2016-ом году граф Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере рассказывал сказки своей дражайшей супруге, Катерине Сфорца перед сном на одном из старых, почти летописных форумов. И вот эта из них.


End file.
